chataboutheroesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Pippy's Characters
This is a list of all the characters I own in each seperate world. Main Characters 'World 1: Redemption Vs Revenge' *Liz Jones *Adam Jones 'World 2: Reflections' *Pippy Gray *Abbie Gray *Noah Gray *Zachary Gray *Gabriella Bennet 'World 3: Renegade' *Danny Maxxted *George Banks *Boston *Tara Watson *Misha Edmund *Grace Bradley 'World 4: Vampires and Wolves' *Avril Capet *Phillippe Capet *Bea Goldston *Harry Goldston 'World 5: The Formula' *Pippa Millbrook 'World 6: Awakened' *Dexter Harris *Dorian Harris *Isaac Lawrence *Amy Madison *Seth Collins 'World 7: Timeslip' *Lou Matthews *Asher Turner 'World 8: Brave New World' *Naomi Goldsmith 'World 9: Mythical Crossover' *Bailey *Goru *Zep Ryecroft *Blake Hawthorne *Owen Hawthorne *Teagan Ryder 'World 10: School' *Dani Sullivan *Lily Walker *Christian Olsen *Mark Young *Lauren Montag 'World 11: Villains ' *Willow Lisle *Brigitte Lisle *Aodhán Erikson 'World 12: Spies' *Leah Howard *Jared Howard *Anson Rowe *Teddy Steele Recurring/Minor Characters 'World 1 - Redemption & Revenge' *Gemma Jones *James Jones *Kate Jones *Katherine Jones *Caitlin Jones *Emily Jones *Joseph Jones *Siobham Ciera Jones *Rose Jones *Matt Jones *Ryan Gallagher *Logan Gallagher 'World 2: Reflections' *Jacob Gray *Alex Gray *Zoe Gray *Braedon Gray *Carter Gray *James Gray *Elodie Gray *Amelia Cartwright *Charles Stockton *Andrew Pendergast *Matthew Morrell *Fleur Davison *Katy Redham *Lucy Scott *Claude Bennet *Fumie Fuu Sumiyaka *Tyler Cunningham *Harry "Stiffy" Bones *Yaeko Ayano Hina Nakamura *Kalya Suresh *Vibhu Suresh *Savajna Suresh *Grayson Hopkin *Julie CobbMichael Rushton *Michael Rushton *Cain Rushton * Abel Rushton *Elijah Rushton *Joel RushtonGabriel Rushton *Gabriel Rushton *Victor Rushton *Paul Rushton *Cassidy Rushton *Hy Conrad *Andrea Deveaux *Kim Cunningham *John Cunningham 'World 3: Renegade' *Pippy Maxxted *Rhiannon Susan Maxxted *Oliver Maxxted *John Banks *Sam Banks *Kim Henson *Sean Franklin *Jordan Terrell *Matthew Harper *Smith James *Ariel James 'World 4: Vampires and Wolves' *Jack Capet *Summer Capet *Autumn Capet *Dean Capet *Samuel Capet *Lowri Capet *Danielle Capet *Carina Capet *Stella Capet *Phoebe Capet *Caleb Capet *Kyler Capet *Levi Capet *Vyasah Capet *Chase Capet *Drew Capet *Annie May Capet *Stefan Capet *Chris Capet *Ashley Capet *Laurie Capet *Dean Ellana *Lana Clarke *Kaylee Rutter *Rose Hathaway *Sara Dorian *Jason Young *Stephanie Goldston-Smith *Spencer Goldston-Smith *Simon Goldston-Smith *Lewis Smith *Jackson Goldston *Kasia Lewski *Xavier Lewski *Poppy Haxford *P.J. Haxford 'World 5: The Formula' *Reed "Red" Reed *Andrea Maxxted *Isabella "Izzy" Winyard 'World 6: Awakened ' *Donovan Finn *Nayeli *Isaac Lawrence *Seth Collins *Daniel Harris *Tamara Graham-Harris 'World 7: Timeslip ' *Owain *Troy Rivers *Cole Jackson *Alex Jackson *Delly Leeg 'World 8: Brave New World' *Riley Goldsmith *Hanna Goldsmith *Quinn Lowe *Dustin Goldsmith *Journey Goldsmith *Jose Gevron 'World 9: Mythical Crossover' *Gabriel *Cymahae *Jordan Ryder *Thalia Ryecroft *Brad Fletcher *Nathan Cooper *Noelle Morgan *Dandri [[World 10: School|'World 10: School']] *Ulysses Lewin *Professor Wallis *Greg Baxendale 'World 11: Villains' *Rory Parker 'World 12: Spies ' *Karen Howard Canon Characters [[World 2: Reflections|'World 2 - Reflections']] *Gabriel Gray *Matthew Parkman *Mohinder Suresh *Molly Walker [[World 3: Renegade|'World 3 - Renegade']] *Gabriel 'Sylar' Gray 'World 5: The Formula ' *Noah Gray *Noah Gray Snr *Gabriel Gray Future Characters 'World 1: Redemption & Revenge' '2010s' 2014 *Alysson Jones 2016 *Sky Jones 2019 *Kimberly Jones '2020s' 2022 *Melody Jones 'World 2: Reflections' '2010s' 2017 *David Deveaux 2019 *Jesse Deveaux '2020s' 2021 *Darya Deveaux 2027 *Chou Hanae Nakamura-Gray 2029 *Cameron Accera-Gray '2030s' 2030 *Matt Parkman Jnr Jnr *Olivia Bennet *Leah Bennet 2031 *Ai Gray *Milo Gray *Sammy Gray 2032 *Axel Accera-Gray *Kaylee Parkman 2033 *Jaiya Gray 2034 *Thomas Parkman *Chris Parkman *Lowri Cunningham 2035 *Chloe Parkman *Peter Cunningham 2036 *Gabriel Hiro Nakamura-Gray *Hisoka-Nao Gray 2037 *Lily Parkman *Rajan Gray *Sinead Cunningham 2038 *Mason Accera-Gray *Anna Parkman 2039 *Aidan Bennet *Ava Bennet *Wakato Gray *Nisha Gray *Kaden Accera-Gray *Blake Cunningham '2040s' 2040 *Emma Parkman Jnr *Barney Gray 2041 *Chantelle Gray *Anshu Gray *Campbell Bennet *Aurea Bennet 2042 *Everett Bennet *Myles Bennet *Jason Cunningham 2044 *Delilah Gray *Thea Gray 2045 *Kara Bennet *Taylor Bennet 2046 *Hunter Gray 2047 *Alyssa Bennet *Elliot Bennet 2048 *Jeff Gray 2049 *Ianto Gray '2050s' 2051 *Flynn Bennet [[World 3: Renegade|'World 3: Renegade']] '2010s' 2014 *Rowan Harper 2017 *India Harper *Ramona Harper 2019 *Jennifer Banks 'World 4: Vampires and Wolves ' *Drew Capet *Annie May Capet *Stefan Capet *Chris Capet *Ashley Capet *Laurie Capet 'World 9: Mythical Crossover' *Raabseta *Loanikha *Chaelkane Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters